Presently, in many cases, a single computing system, such as a desktop machine, a laptop machine, a terminal, a virtual machine, and the like is used by a single user or a few users. For example, in an office environment, each employee typically has his/her own computing system. However, even in shared computing environments it is common to have different logon capabilities to differentiate among users.
Usually, an individual computing system includes customized user preferences directed toward the computing system and the user or owner thereof. In a general case, customization of the computing system includes a system name, an IP address, and the like. In addition, user preferences can include screen resolution, toolbar characteristics, specific software preferences, and the like.
In a large environment, an upgrade or initial purchase of a computing system requires loading an operating system (OS) and applications, and insuring interoperability. Additionally, with continuing advances in computing systems, it is not uncommon for a user to upgrade his/her computing system every couple of years. In either case, one method for quickly enabling a new computing system is a method known as computer cloning.
Computer cloning can be used to provide independent computing environments for a large number of users that have similar software needs, but who desire isolation provided by running separate computers. Computer cloning is appealing to a computer administrator because it promises to solve a plurality of software maintenance problems as well as to reduce overall installation and set-up time, i.e., when software of a template computer is updated, cloning infrastructure can, in theory, automatically apply the update to all clone computers derived from that template computer.
Software for a typical computer is usually stored on a disk, and the disk also typically contains the computer's network settings, such as host name, security identifier, and IP address(es). Consequently, computer cloning often involves cloning computer disks. Once a clone disk is created, it is attached to physical or virtual hardware, resulting in a computer that is capable of powering on and performing useful tasks. However, because clone disks typically do not include customized settings, additional resources and time must be provided for updating or reinstalling customized settings after cloning has occurred. Without updating the customized settings, each and every updated clone computing system would again answer to the same computer name, IP address, and the like. In addition, any personal user settings would be removed. This would frustrate users who must again spend time re-personalizing and re-customizing their computers. This problem is exacerbated when disk changes occur on a routine basis.